Naruto Universal Hero
by cyberpheniox
Summary: Naruto Universal Warrior(rewrite). In the forest of death when Orochimaru seals the Kyuubi Naruto dies and after a losing battle between him and the Nine-tails in the Inbetween he meets an envoy of Kami and one of Shinigami. Given the chance to go back in time and get powered up, he takes it and along with his teachers he begins to get ready to save the universe.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Universal Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Dbz, Bleach, Star Wars, Avatar The Last Airbender.**

Eventual Super Naruto

Pairings: Naruto x Harem

Summary: In the forest of death when Orochimaru seals the Kyuubi Naruto dies and after a losing battle between him and the Nine-tails in the Inbetween he meets an envoy of Kami and one of Shinigami. Given the chance to go back in time and get powered up, he takes it and along with his teachers he begins to get ready to save the universe.

Regular speech

_Thought speech_

**Demon speech**

_**Demon Thought**_

**Jutsu or Techniques**

Prologue

(Forest of Death)

Orochimaru held a struggling Naruto in his grip. Although Naruto was covered in the fox shroud he was virtually useless against the powerful Sannin.

"Kukuku so you are the kyuubi brat, I thought you would've been stronger. Oh well, if I had got to you earlier you could've been a great weapon," said Orochimaru.

"Fuck you, you gay ass Snake Pedo, I wouldn't of joined you in a million years" said Naruto.

Orochimaru just laughed and his unoccupied hand started to glow with purple flames, and he thrust it forward into Naruto's stomach directly where the seal was yelling, "**Five Pronged Seal**."

Then he threw Naruto's body and Naruto had only one thought going to his head as he lost consciousness while speeding towards the ground, _"I can't believe that this is the way I died." _

Then Naruto hit the ground and everything was all over.

(The InBetween)

The soul of our hero floated through an empty space. Everywhere he looked was the color white and he found no way out. So he floated aimlessly with no way to tell the time. He didn't know how long he was there or how long he would be there. So he just thought about his life and what went wrong until he felt up pull on his thoughts.

The area around started to transform and take a shape. When everything settled he found himself in a familiar sewer the only difference was the cage that housed the Nine-tailed Fox was open and the Beast was standing only a few meters in front of him.

"Oh how the tables have turned, although we both died I am finally free to destroy you. Since I can't kill you being that we are already dead I will settle for destroying your soul," said the Menacing Fox.

Then the Kyuubi blurred into action. Naruto who was smart enough to move rolled backwards and just barely dodged being crushed under the fox's foot.

"Bring you oversized sack of fur," was the Blonde's reply. The fox roared in challenge and sent two of his tails at Naruto he moved to the side as one slammed into the ground and jumped over a sweep from the second tail but that left him open to a swipe from a third tail that hit him while he was in midair and sent him flying towards the wall in the sewer.

The young boy hit the wall and was embedded in it from the force of the tail swipe. The Nine-tailed demon sent another tail at him but this one aimed to pierce through him. He closed his eyes and braced for the pain. He waited five seconds which turned into ten seconds and he opened his eyes.

Two figures stood in front of him blocking the path between Naruto and The Strongest of the tailed beast.

One wore an all black cloak with a hood on. The figure was average height of a male at five feet eight inches. The cloak had a frayed bottom which looks like it had seen years of wear and tear but it still gave off an ominous feeling. The most menacing part was that the cloak cast a shadow over his face and he carried a large scythe.

The Scythe itself was a beautiful weapon. The pole was black and was about six feet long and seemed to have a bunch of carvings in it that glowed white occasionally. The blade was three feet long and had a line going through the middle that curved along with the blade.

The other was clearly a female and was a beautiful woman. She had a slender but feminine build, and fair skin. She had D-cup breast and a rounded ass. Her most striking features were her red hair and her violet eyes. She wore a white kimono that looked radiant in contrast to the white that he saw when he was alive. She had no weapons on her but she seemed to be glowing.

The amazing part about the scene was that while the woman looked at him the cloaked figure looked at the Kyuubi and had the scythe in its hand with the blade blocking the tail from coming any closer.

The Nine-tailed fox's eyes widened in recognition as he recognized the woman and recognized the aura that she had.

The fox snarled out in rage, "how did you become an envoy of Kami."

The woman just smiled and instead of answering the question she just nodded at the cloaked figure who without any real effort pushed the tail off away from the two.

Ten of the symbols on the pole of the scythe started to glow and the shadowed figure disappeared before appearing above the fox. Then the fox started to feel pain.

Tendrils of energy arced out of the fox and into the scythe. One by One the fox's tails started to disappear and it started to shrink until it was just bigger than the average adult fox and only had one tail.

Another symbol that Naruto had never seen appeared on the fox's forehead and the fox's were seeing with a clarity that Naruto realized the demon didn't have earlier.

"What have I done," said the Kyuubi in a voice that was completely unlike itself.

The woman ignored the distressed fox and walked towards Naruto who had finally freed himself from the hole in the wall. He sat slumped up against the wall his injuries from that one blow not allowing him to move. Incapable of doing anything else he just sat there and watched as she walked closer. He wasn't alarmed though as she had no weapon and the cloaked figure stood on the other side of the sewer.

"Hello Naruto, my name isn't important right now but I come as an envoy of Kami," said the woman.

Naruto still on his guard asked, "How do I know you are who you say you are."

The woman just smirked and snapped her fingers. The location they were in changed and suddenly they were all seated at a table in the middle of a clearing in some forest. The sun was shining and the grass was blowing in the gentle breeze. He sat across from the woman with the cloaked figure on the right in a jet black chair with skeletal faces on the top of the arm rest and the Kyuubi on his left still as a fox.

"Was that a good enough show of the power granted to me by Kami," said the woman.

Naruto still amazed at what just happened just nodded his head. A silence descended upon the group for a few seconds before the woman broke it again.

"The other person here with me is an envoy of the Shinigami. We only have a little time left before its too late so I have to ask you this now. If you had a chance to come back too life and go back in time to when you were five years old what would you do."

The young spirit answered without hesitation, "I would work even harder so I could protect my precious people and make sure that my village stays safe."

The woman smiled again, "Good answer it seems that Kami and the Shinigami like the answer," said the woman looking at the cloaked figure who nodded their hooded head in conformation.

The woman continued, "Kami has chosen you too go back in time. Your death set into motion events that led to the destruction of all life as we know it in the elemental nations. If you accept we can send you back in time and give you a major power up."

The orange wearing ninja took a minute to respond as he was shocked that his death had led to the end of the elemental nations. That meant that all his friends were dead and all because he wasn't strong enough to survive.

"What happens if I choose not to go back," said the twelve-year old.

The woman frowned at this sensing the hesitation in the pre-teens voice, "Then everyone stays dead and you stay here all alone with no one left in the world the gates to the afterlife are backed up and it may take an eternity before you can finally make it through."

The boy frowned for a second before smiling and saying, "I choose to go back in time and become the hero that our world needs."

The woman smiles again now that he has accepted, "you will be gifted with great power some that was already in you and some that you are being given. Your saiyan bloodline will be unlocked, you will gain the ability to use a power known simply as the force, you will be able to use the a shinigami, and bount bloodline, you will also be able to learn element manipulation in its purest state."

The boy's smile grew even bigger if that was possible but then it was replaced by confusion, "How will I even learn to use all those abilities though. Who could possibly help with abilities that I haven't even heard of."

The women responded by saying, "originally we were going to have the Kyuubi be your teacher but instead he will be going back to his clan to regain his power and the tails we absorbed have enough power to open portals which one day you will be strong enough to do. The saiyan bloodline will be taught by three people give or take one. Their names are Goku, Goten, and Pan although because of Goten and Pan's age they will be reverted to nine years of age so they can also be a more direct influence. The force bloodline will be taught by Kalin Kenobi and Asohka Tano who will also be nine years. Kalin is special though as he died in his universe at birth and he is an envoy of the living force because it brought him back to life. Too keep him alive after bringing him to this planet he will be given similar powers to yours like the elemental manipulation and he will have the Arrancar and Quincy powers."

The woman gave him time to digest this information before continuing, "To learn your shinigami and Bount powers will require a three year long leave from the elemental nations and we will tell you about that as you get closer."

Naruto realizing they were still missing one asked about it, "What about the pure element manipulation."

The women just smiled and stood up from her chair, "Kalin and Pan will be their for the first three years of your teachings but as soon as they turn twelve they have to partake in a three year mission which after it is over will allow them to get your elemental manipulation teachers."

She turned and started walking away from the center of the clearing and when Naruto tried to follow her he realized he couldn't move anymore. He tried to call out but he couldn't even open his mouth and his senses started to fail him.

The last thing his hearing and sight picked up was a bright flash of light all around him and the woman's voice saying, "We will be in touch and we will be there when we need to be."

Then everything went black.

**AN: Thank all of you who read this first chapter of the rewrite of Naruto Dimensional Warrior. Stay tuned and find out what other surprises are in store. The next chapter may be out sometime this weekend. **

**Cyberpheniox, Over and Out.**


	2. A Show of Power

Naruto Universal Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Dbz, Bleach, Star Wars, Avatar The Last Airbender.

Eventual Super Naruto

Pairings: Naruto x Harem

Summary: In the forest of death when Orochimaru seals the Kyuubi Naruto dies and after a losing battle between him and the Nine-tails in the Inbetween he meets an envoy of Kami and one of Shinigami. Given the chance to go back in time and get powered up, he takes it and along with his teachers he begins to get ready to save the universe.

Regular speech

_Thought speech_

**Demon speech**

_**Demon Thought**_

**Jutsu or Techniques**

Chapter 1: A Show of Power

Naruto slowly started to wake up and try to get his bearings. He looked around and noticed saw he was laying in a clearing in a forest he figured was probably training ground 44 or the forest of death.

He checked out what he was wearing. Naruto wore a black shirt with the orange swirl in the middle and orange and red flames outlining the rest of the shirt. He also wore black cargo pants and two of the pockets were filled.

In one pocket he had a note written in a handwriting he was unfamiliar with and an orange ball with four stars on it. In another pocket he had a silver cylinder object with a button on put the cylinder object down and opened the folded up note.

It read, "_Dear Naruto, these are the items that we have obtained so that your teachers will be able to identify you. Keep these objects with you as they are very vital to your training and your future. One is a lightsaber and the other is a dragon ball you'll learn about that later from your 'll know then when you see them show them the objects._

_The Envoys of the gods._

"That wasn't really helpful," said our five year old hero. He stood up and dusted himself off and picked up the cylindrical object to examine it.

Noticing that there was a red button he pointed the side with the opening away from him and pressed the button. He jumped in surprise when a blue light emanated from the object into a fixed form. Becoming mesmerized by the light he decided to touch it. Naruto came to the conclusion that you touching it was a bad idea after it delivered a light shock and a light burn which quickly healed. Naruto swung sword of light around a couple of times before pressing the button again and watching the light recede. He started to hear a sound and looked around. Seeing nothing he decided to make his way through the forest and back to his apartment.

He ignored the sound until eventually the sound got too loud and he decided to look up and he noticed a giant metallic object flying through the air. It seemed to be having problems though as there was fire streaming on all sides of it.

It soared past Naruto and crashed about two miles away from where he had been standing. His curiosity getting the best of him he ran toward the crash site to investigate what was going on.

Arriving on the scene but staying back in the bushes to hide he carefully watched and noticed two people one of was male that looked human but the other which he could tell was a female looked only partially human.

The male had silver hair that went down to his shoulders and his eyes were white like a blind person or a Hyuuga. His skin was a darker color than Naruto but lighter than one of the of the dark skinned ninjas he saw from Kumo at the beginning of the chunnin exams like a mix right in the middle of light and dark. He wore white pants and a silver shirt that said may the force be with you in white letters. He also wore a silver robe that was open and went down to his knees. He had a silver cylinder hooked on his belt that looked kind of like his but different without a closer examination he wouldn't be able to tell.

The female had light brown skin and blue eyes. She also had these three white with blue stripes tail like things stretching from the top of her head to mid back and her sides. She wore a brown shirt that showed her stomach and her lower back with white leggings and a brown skirt that went to her lower thigh. She wore brown boats that cut off just below the knee.

The male of the two raised his left hand and the fires on the ship were quelled and then the male and female started conversing. Naruto thought about getting closer but before he could he saw a kunai being thrown at the male's back. Before it could even touch him it was repelled in a different direction. After the failed although it really was weak assassination attempt four squads of ANBU black ops Ninja dropped into the clearing. Along with them were several high ranking jounin and an old men dressed in a white and red robe wearing a white and red hat on his head. Naruto decided to stay back so he wasn't spotted by any of the Ninja but he had a feeling that the two from the spaceship knew he was there.

The two groups stared each other down although you couldn't really tell with the ANBU nin. The old man in the white and red robes were the first to speak. "Who are you and what is that thing," said the Third Hokage as he pointed at the wreck of what used to a space ship.

The silver haired man stepped forward, "My name is Kalin Kenobi and this is Ahsoka Tano she is a Togruta. This wreck was a faithful spaceship called the Twilight but it's wrecked now so nothing. Oh and by any chance do you know where a boy named Naruto is we were sent for him."

That mention of Naruto turned what had been puzzled looks into suspicious looks and the Hokage not taking any chances made a signal that started the battle. Two of the ANBU kept forward but we're pushed back by an unknown force when Kalin pushed his hand towards them. Ashoka dropped into a battle stance and pulled out her lightsaber. Clicking the button a green light flashed out and as the rest of Ninja which numbered about thirty attacked, she jumped right into the fray not dealing any fatal wounds, but her lightsaber was a blur as she swept through jounin and the ANBU.

Kalin was standing his ground not having moved from his spot but nobody could get close enough to touch him. Anything that came at him was pushed back or hit by something else including things like trees, rocks, or the occasional other operative.

Naruto was in awe at the fight that was unfolding before his very eyes. The strongest people in the village being beaten by these newcomers to the world. It was phenomenal and he had a feeling that this wasn't the extent of their power as Kalin hadn't moved from his spot nor had he drawn his lightsaber. He was disabling Ninja with miniscule movements of his hand.

Ashoka had stopped for a breath and found herself facing five opponents. Three ANBU and two Jounin stood around her in a circle formation. One of the jounin on her left was the first to attack with a kunai in hand. Ashoka ducked under the swipe a threw a punch at the Jounin's stomach it didn't connect but he was still sent flying.

She had to jump back as soon as she righted herself so she could do he a strike from one of the ANBU who tried to cut her with the tanto they wielded. She pulled her lightsaber up to block the next strike and the tanto the ANBU was wielding started to melt. The ANBU quickly withdrew their sword and jumped away using his body to block Ashoka's view. She wasn't able to see a jounin with gravity defying white hair charge at her with his hand crackling with lighting chakra. She tried to move but she wasn't fast enough and he struck her right in the shoulder. The force from the hit and the lightning temporarily paralyzed her arm and she dropped her lightsaber.

The other three ninja still standing capitalised on this and started to form rapid hand seals. "**Fire Style: Grand Fireball, Wind Style: Great Breakthrough, Fire Style: Flame Thrower"** were heard simultaneously and the spot where Ashoka was standing was engulfed in flames as the wind jutsu boosted the power of the other two jutsu.

The four ninja stood still, alert in case the togruta was still alive and conscious. They weren't expecting to see Kalin standing in front of her and neither did they expect see fire and lightning swirling around Kalin as he stood over Ashoka in a protective position.

Naruto has always been known to follow his instincts and his instincts were telling him to run away. So he did just that running as fast as his legs would carry him he was able to just get far enough before the clearing essentially exploded behind him. Naruto was pushed away too being far enough to where he didn't get hurt but close enough to where he still got pushed away.

It was like from where Kalin and Ashoka stood everything was pushed away including the fire and lightning. The wind picked up and by the time it was over there was only two people still standing in that clearing.

The old Hokage still stood but now he was decked out in black battle armor and had a staff in his hands. Kalin was the other that still stood. Ashoka lie on the ground near him. He looked the old man in his eye and couldn't help but respect the fact he was fighting at his age.

Kalin drew his lightsaber but he still didn't press the button which was peculiar because they were two buttons on his. One button near either end. He stood ready to fight but refused to make a move yet. The Hokage did exactly the same standing there waiting for some signal that didn't really exist. The wind finally stopped blowing and the two disappeared rushing towards the other at amazing side of Kalin's lightsaber turned on a a yellow-red color but before they could clash a small explosion appeared in between them. They were both blown back by the explosion and watched as a group of people descended from the sky.

**AN: And cut, I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I've been trying to wait for a laptop or a computer that actually works but that never happened for me. I hope that guys enjoy this new chapter and I just want you to know I'm back and this story is about to get at least four more chapters in the upcoming month. So stay tuned. If you haven't already follow or favorites this story because tour not going to want to miss this. As always review I would love to read them and yes for all those who guessed the envoys are Minato and Kushina.**

**See you guys next chapter. Cyberpheniox out**


End file.
